Clear minds for broken seashells
by thugyonah
Summary: Sometimes the soothing waves of the ocean is enough to help a person, but may also break them. I wish I had the ability to touch people in this way. This boy...he's someone I care about, like a delicate seashell that's washed up on the ocean shore. I wish to treasure this feeling and hope that it may never break. [oneshot SoRiku]


A/N-

This is my first fanfic on here, please be gentle OTL It's based on a dream I once had. I'm not going to develop more on it, though I would really like to (´u ｀)

enjoy~

* * *

The morning sun blared through my window, I pulled the cover over my head and moaned in complain. It was a school day, I had to get out of my warm comfy bed and drag myself to school. I peeked from under my blanket to look around my bedroom. It was still day and I still had to get up, I heaved a sigh and yawned. Five more minutes I thought but then decided it would be best if I got up and got ready.

When I sat up I realized one thing about today that would change my attitude this morning.

"Field trip..." I muttered to myself, my eyes slowly widening in realization and a Cheshire grin on my face. I pushed away the blanket and practically jumped out of bed.

Today was the day our class was going to the beach as a field trip. It took a lot of convincing to get us this field trip and I was excited, I loved the beach more than anywhere in the world. I quickly scrambled around my closet for my uniform. A white short sleeve polo shirt, a cream color light knit vest with the school crest, blue plaid pants and matching tie. I looked myself over in the mirror and grinned. I ruffled my brown hair until it looked decent, then swiveled on my right foot and reached for my messenger bag.

I hurried downstairs, skipping breakfast and quickly putting on my brown shoes then bolting out the door. I checked my watch only to mentally facepalm at myself. It was hardly 7:30 am, school didn't start until a half hour. I looked up at the morning sky and stared at the clouds, a strange hue of purple and orange. Today I was going to take the scenic route I concluded in my mind and began to walk down the street.

It was a week before summer vacation, it was still slightly cool out in the mornings but by midday it was hot as hell. Next year I would be an 8th grader, my last year of middle school. I didn't think much of it, in fact I was relieved that soon middle school would be over and I would go into high school.

I stopped a few blocks away from the school and looked at the large academy. I attended a private school, my parents could afford this sort of thing. It wasn't the best private school but it wasn't the worst either. I had made many friends here and so many good memories. I smiled and continued my way into the school. I could say my life was pretty great, I had wonderful parents, no siblings to bother me, a cute pet, all I could ever really need. I really had nothing to complain about.

A teacher called out my name I stopped and turned to look at my English teacher, she looked upset as she came up to me.

"Sora! Where have you been! You're an hour late and the whole bus is waiting on you!" my eyes widened, she took me by the arm and pulled me to where everyone was waiting. Least to say I was beyond embarrassed.

I boarded the bus and looked around, most of the seats already taken. A friend wove to me and I hurried over to him. I took the seat next to the window. He snickered and made a comment about me brig late and holding up the bus but I ignored it.

On the seat facing our was another of my friends but the boy next to him I had never seen him before.

"Sora, that's Riku. Riku this is Sora. Riku's from class 7B," said my friend next to me.

I smiled "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I guess that's why I didn't recognize you, we're in different classes"

The boy, Riku, didn't even spare me a glance. He kept looking out the window, chin resting on his knuckle. Instantly I felt the rejection and sunk into my own seat. The boy next to Riku snickered.

"He's not always like this, I think today's just no his day" said the friend that introduced us.

I glanced at Riku curiously, he had a distant look on his face as he looked out the window. In fact it was as if he was spaced out. He was a really good looking guy, pale skin, mysterious aqua eyes, short silver hair, much bigger build than most of the boys in the 7th grade. He suddenly glanced at me from the corner of his eye, I quickly looked away. Playing it off as if I hadn't been gawking at him. Way to go me I thought to myself.

My friend nudged me "Sora, what you looking at man? Some pretty girl out there?" he joked. I laughed and shoved him before looking out the window again. For a moment it was as if I could feel someone had been looking at me but that feeling didn't last long. It was strange.

The bus began to drive away. The entire drive I simply watched the scenery go by, occasionally stealing a glance at Riku. His silence had my curiosity at peak and his looks were hard to resist but that look in his eyes kept me away.

The ride to the beach had been amazing, the bus had gone by the edge of the ocean. The sky and the ocean were like mirrors of each other it was simply breathtaking and for moments it felt as if we were riding on the edge of the world. I wondered if Riku thought the same.

All the students were unloaded and lined up. The teachers had divided everyone by classroom and would pair everyone in twos so that no one would get lost. Class 7A and 7B would take care of each other and class 7C and 7D would too. Each kid from class 7A got paired with a kid from 7B. Being the unlucky kid or lucky, not sure which one yet, I was paired up with Riku. Secretly I was excited because this gave me a small chance to get to know him but fearful that he would just ignore me like earlier.

The teachers gave instruction of where we would meet up at the end of the day, also instruction on what to do in case of drowning, animal attack and all those sort of precautions you take when you go to the beach. Once all was through and done with we were dismissed. We gathered around in our own small group and everyone chattered away about who got paired up with who and what they would do once they got to the sand.

I picked up my bag, half listening to the conversations and followed the small group. Riku trailed behind, he looked like he didn't want to be here. I stopped and walked over to his side, not saying anything just walking next to him. I felt as if anything I said would make him snap at me which wasn't something I wanted since I was placing my life in his hands.

Everyone changed out of their uniforms except for Riku and I. We both sat by the seashore and watched out classmates have their fun in the water, I was content with not getting in the water, simply being able to watch the ocean was enough for me.

About an hour passed when I began to tire and watching everyone became repetitive, I turned to look at Riku and bravely spoke. "Do you want to walk around for a while?". I expected to be ignore or him to shake his head no but surprisingly he answered with a hardly audible yes and got to his feet.

I was still surprised, that was the first time I ward him speak. I quickly got on my feet, grinning from ear to ear.

We walked along the ocean's shore for hours in silence, I was beginning to feel comfortable around him so I decided to ask why he was so quiet. The taller boy sighed and looked away to the sea and stopped walking which then made me stop and turn my whole attention to him.

The story he told me was sad, it was so sad that I couldn't believe this.

"...My sister passed away this morning...I did not want to come to school...I didn't want to be here...especially not here...she loved the beach." he choked up in his words, his expression torn and vulnerable. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her...".

He was crying by now, he wiped away at his tears. Pressing his fists against his eyes. "I don't even know! I DON'T KNOW!". I didn't know what to do, I had never seen anyone in so much pain before so I wrapped my arms around him, I knew I would probably get shoved away or something but I just didn't know what to say or how to respond.

We stood there. He cried and I held him. This was probably a very strange scene to whoever saw us but that didn't matter to me, I just wanted to see him smile even if just a little. He calmed down after a while, he rested his cheek on the top of my head, "I'm sorry..." he said in a whisper.

"Don't be. None of it is your fault okay," I responded "never blame yourself".

At the end of the day me and him had become great friends, I even got a few smiles and chuckles from him. It was a great feeling of accomplishment for me. We all returned to the meeting spot that the teachers had assigned for us and took roll call. Once every head was counted we were ready to go. We boarded the bus and rode home.

The ride back had been nearly the same as the ride to the beach. Except this time me and him would exchange signals from across from each other, sometimes earning a few weird looks from our friends next to us.

When we arrived back to the school, Riku was one of the first to begin to walk home. I ran over to him and tugged at his messenger bag. He turned and looked at me. His eyes no longer looked entirely dull and distant, they had a very small spark. I smiled.

"I'll see you at the promotion ceremony next week?" I asked.

He gave a small smirk, "Yeah...I'll see you then, Sora."

"Good!"

He turned and continued his way. I stood there watching his back until he disappeared.

The week of the promotion ceremony came but none of his classmates had seen him. The day went by and I didn't see Riku ever again. I became sad that he didn't show up. Sometimes when I went to the beach I waited for him. Maybe we'll meet again.


End file.
